


Embrace the Flame

by Laurencia7



Category: Daenerys Targaryen - Fandom, Dany and Jon - Fandom, Jon Snow - Fandom, game of thrones, jonerys - Fandom
Genre: Dark Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Implied Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurencia7/pseuds/Laurencia7
Summary: Dragonstone is a sea of emotions as Daenerys mourns Missandei. Jon arrives after his journey from Winterfell, to see Daenerys. He steps into the darkness not knowing what he'll find.





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://ibb.co/Pwt2JLK)   


****

Chapter 1:  
Alone

“She shouldn’t be alone!” Jon was tired but he could feel the rage building inside of him. Nothing Varys said would make him waver. “I must see her, now,” he said. Varys nodded and led him to the large gates of Dragonstone. Off in the distance Jon could hear the shrill cries of Drogon, he knew his mother was upset. But Drogon didn’t know why. Jon’s heart felt heavy, there was so much he had thought of to say to Daenerys on his boat ride to Dragonstone. But mostly, he just wanted to see her, to let her know how much he missed her, to comfort her, and to make amends. 

He walked up the bridge to the castle, and his mind was racing. The closer he got to the main gates, the louder Drogon’s cries became. He walked through the main hallway, his footsteps made hollow echoes through the chamber. Jon’s heart was thumping in his ears, what could he say to Daenerys, what could make up for his betrayal? He didn’t know. He saw her standing by the window, looking out at the night sky. Her luminous hair shining in the moonlight. 

“Hello, Jon.” Daenerys said quietly as he approached. Jon’s heart stopped for a moment, not knowing what he would say next. “Hello, Dany,” he stammered. Daenerys turned towards him, her eyes lifeless and cold. He always saw such love in her eyes, now he couldn’t recognize the emptiness he was seeing staring back at him. “Jon—“ Dany could feel herself welling with anger. She couldn’t contain all the disappointment she felt, she warned him of the consequences of telling his family the truth about his heritage. She wanted to scream at him. But the words wouldn’t come out. “They’ve made a room for you by the east side of the castle. You must be tired.” Jon walked closer to her, trying to entice her to really talk to him, he knew she shouldn’t be alone with her thoughts, especially because he knew what she was thinking. 

“Dany please I—“ Jon pleaded. “Just go, and get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Daenerys couldn’t even look at him, she turned to continue staring out the window. She hadn’t slept in days because she knew, it was over. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself in him. To bury her anger and just release it, and find solace in his touch. But the betrayal was too fresh, her pain too great. 

Two guards from the Unsullied army lead Jon out of the room and down the hallway. Jon could feel every thought in his head bubbling to the surface. The shame he felt knowing he could never make things right with Dany, was almost too much. As he walked through the bedroom door and looked at the carefully made up room, he felt truly alone. Never in all his years of traveling the ice filled north, did he feel this alone. But now knowing he couldn’t be with the one woman he loved the most, was too hard to bear. 

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, and took off long claw. His mind was a sea of emotions, Will she ever forgive me, how can I make this right? Did I do anything wrong?  
He couldn’t wrap his head around it, yes he promised Dany he wouldn’t tell Sansa and Arya. But they were his family, how dare she be mad?! He told her he had to tell them. How could she feel betrayed by this? How could Sansa tell Tyrion after she swore to him to not tell a soul!? 

Jon could feel his rage boiling again. He loved Dany, he loved Sansa. But there was only one woman that made his heart pound like no other, and he wasn’t about to let her get away.

—————-

Daenerys couldn’t help but feel the sadness wash over her. She had been wearing it like a blanket for weeks, waiting for Jon’s arrival. In her mind, there was nothing more she could do, she begged him not to tell Sansa and he broke that promise. For her, there was no turning back from that. But it still cut like a knife, his promises meant nothing. All those nights they spent alone together before Winterfell, where they were happy and safe in each other’s embrace. She kept reliving them, but this time analyzing every word he spoke. 

Flashback, water from the boat ride lapped against the side of the ship. Dany is standing by the port window looking out, she loved watching the water when she couldn’t sleep. She could feel Jon’s strong arms hug her around the waist, as he stares off through the window with her. 

“What are you pondering, my Queen?” Jon whispers brushing her hair behind her ear, leaning in to kiss her neck. “Nothing, I just love traveling on the sea. I spent so many days and nights in the desert it’s nice seeing water again,” Daenerys leans her back against him as Jon is working his mouth down her neckline. She turns to face him, her eyes light up seeing him smiling back at her. “And I love traveling with you,” she whispers. Jon smiles, leaning in to kiss her soft lips, he never felt magic like that before when kissing a woman. Dany’s eyes closed as they both leaned in, their mouths parting just enough for their tongues to dance with one another. 

Jon could feel himself falling for Dany. He wanted nothing more than to be with her every second of the day and night. He pulled her in closer feeling her tiny body press into his. She loved how he felt against her skin, her thin nightgown left nothing to the imagination and she could feel how much he wanted her. Dany breaks away from Jon to catch her breath, “Jon, do you think your family will like me?” she asked coyly. “I really want to make a good impression, and I’m not known for revealing too much emotion, so I don’t know if —“ Jon broke her train of thought, “Dany, they’ll love you. As much as I do,” he stared down at her wide eyes as she smiled. Tilting her head they began kissing again, she could feel the intensity he felt for her, it was nothing she had every experienced. He grasped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, gently laying her on the bed behind them. 

Dany felt her body giving into him, his lips against hers as he pressed his weight onto her. Feeling how hard he was against her inner thigh. “Oh Dany—-“ Jon moaned as he pushed further on top of her, feeling how warm she was under him. “Jon, make love to me.” She whispered, she could not wait for him. She loved everything about him. How sensual he was with her, passionate yet delicate. She grabbed at her nightgown to take it off, but Jon had already started ripping at it. His hands tearing at the bottom as he lifted it over her head. He froze at the sight of her naked beauty, she smiled up at him with her intense smoldering look. He loved that look, so innocent yet so wild. She grabbed at his face to bring his lips closer to her, to feel his passion for her, all over her face. He grabbed at his pants and slipped them off, pushing her further up on the bed. As the current shifted the boat to one side, he grabbed Dany so she wouldn’t slide off the bed. Pulling her closer to him as he lay on top of her. 

“Whoa!” Jon exclaimed, “don’t slip away from me, my love.” Dany smiled and looked deep into his eyes. “I won’t, I’ll never leave you,” she held his face in her hands bringing him into a kiss, feeling his scruffy beard tickling her face. He came up for air, kissing down her torso, weaving his way down to her heaving flesh. She grabbed at his curly hair, feeling him take her sweetness into his mouth. He felt her quiver under his touch, grabbed at her waist he pushed his face further into her need. She clenched her eyes shut, and pressed her body into his lips, as he sucked slowly on her throbbing flesh. Plunging his tongue deeper into her, she could feel herself peaking to ecstasy. 

“Jon, I want you to fuck me now!” Dany pleaded pulling at his hair to bring his face to hers. “As you wish, my Queen.” Jon spoke in his husky tone, looking deep into her eyes as he could feel her body ready for him. He slowly slipped into her, feeling her every move around his hard cock. “By the gods, you feel so good…. Hmmm Dany,” Jon moaned as he felt her caress underneath him. She bit softly at his ear, “You’re mine…” Dany whispered “and I am yours.” 

Jon slid his hand down her leg pulling it up higher as he pressed his cock deeper into her. Dany could feel every bone in her body screaming for him. His breath hot against her neck, as he lifted his head to pull her into a sensual kiss, his tongue tracing her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. Dany grabbed at his back, he could feel her nails digging deeper into him as she pulled him closer to her. “Jon fuck me —- fuck me harder.” Jon’s heavy breathing slowed as he could feel her so wet for him. Her body calling out to him for sweet release. He arched his back pushing deeper into her as she shook underneath him, grasping at his shoulders for stability as she grew weak from his touch. 

He could feel himself cumming with her, but didn’t want to stop. Pushing deeper into her flesh, “Daenerys! Gods I love you. Come with me baby.” Daenerys couldn’t fight it any longer, grabbing at Jon’s waist she pulled him into her until she could feel everything explode around her, waves of passion moving through her body. Knocking like waves against his. “Oh my god, Jon!” Jon felt his body shake with release as he lay on top of her, this woman he loved. This woman he adored more than life. This queen, was his. 

“Jon, I never want this to end,” Dany said softly as she leaned into his shoulder as they fell asleep. “We’ll always be together, Dany. I promise,” Jon drifted off to sleep. 

 


	2. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon cannot fathom why Daenerys won't see him that night. He must find a way to reach her.

Chapter 2:   
The Long Night 

Jon paced the hallways of Dragonstone, his footsteps creating knocking sounds around the hallowed halls like drums in the night. He wanted nothing more than to bang on Dany’s door and demand she see him. How could she possibly think it was over with them, after everything?! Thoughts scrambled around in his head. Like the sounds that bounced off the black walls. Who did she think she was, denying him the right to love her? She couldn’t just say it was over. “It’s not over!” Jon shouted through the endless hallway. Just then, he attracted more attention than he had planned on, as three Dothraki soldiers came face to face with him. 

He didn’t speak Dothraki, he had never seen them up close until he met Daenerys. He racked his brain trying to think of the few words Dany had taught him. “M’ath—cho—maroon!” Jon stumbled. The guards looked puzzled at him, one spoke gruffly, “You wish to see the Queen?” Jon’s eyes lit up, “Yes, please I must see the Queen.” The Dothraki guards motioned for him to follow behind them. But they weren’t leading him to Dany’s chamber, they walked down the long hallway towards the front gate. Down the long bridge to the beach. Jon couldn’t help but wonder what Dany would be doing on the beach late at night. But he followed them, he wanted nothing more than to talk with her. Just make her understand, make her see. 

Jon looked around blankly but couldn’t see Daenerys. She was kind of hard to miss in the dark, with her long blonde hair blowing in the night breeze. The guards turned around to face Jon, he move his hand towards Long Claw just in case they had brought him out there under false pretense. As he almost placed his fingers on his sword, a figure walked between the guards. Revealing a face behind a hood, it was Grey Worm. Jon felt a sigh of relief, surely Grey Worm would lead him to Dany. He could finally make things right again, finally tell her he wasn’t giving up on their love. 

“You cannot go any further, North King,” Grey Worm said abruptly. “Why not, where’s Dany? Where is your Queen?,” Jon shouted, “I will not leave without her!” Jon could feel the energy building within his chest, he wasn’t leaving Dragonstone without seeing Daenerys. He wasn’t leaving. “She does not wish to see you, ever,” Grey Worm looked coldly into Jon’s eyes, walking closer to him. “Our Queen wants you to sail back to the North.” Jon turned away from Grey Worm he couldn’t deny his heart breaking hearing this, but a deep rage filled his chest. He turned back to Grey Worm, “Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, will have to tell me that herself BEFORE I ever leave her side!” The rage was too much for Jon, his eyes seethed with so much anger he had never felt before. He felt like he was standing on a cliff about to fall, but he wanted to jump. “SHE ASK YOU TO GO!” Grey Worm shouted. Jon stepped back from Grey Worm’s face, his eyes stern “I will not go, until I hear it from her lips,” Jon stood still as Grey Worm glared at him. He would not move, Jon would not leave until Dany herself told him to go. 

 

————- 

Daenerys couldn’t think straight, it had been at least a few days since her last restless sleep. She felt completely alone. She had lost Missandei, she lost Jon, she lost her armies, she lost maybe even her throne. Everything that made sense to her, was ripped away. She felt like a hollow version of herself. A husk of who she had always set out to be. “How can this be the will of the dragon?” she muttered to herself. “How can this be my fate, to make it this far and be stripped of everything?!” Daenerys Targaryen was a shadow of herself. She gripped onto the wooden chair behind her to steady her balance. She felt like giving up, she couldn’t even see beyond her blind rage. She lifted the chair and threw it against the dark stone wall, watching it smash in two. Her chest heaved with each breath, she couldn’t deny her anger any longer. She was tired of being weak, she was the dragon. And dragons have no fear. She felt a light ignite in her again, she walked over to the door and swung it open. Marching down the darkened hallway, towards the east part of the castle, she could hear Drogon’s wails in the distance. 

 

————-

Jon refused to move, he stood firm and tall against the blackness of the night sky as the sea waves crashed into the shore. He couldn’t help but be mentally brought back to sailing with Daenerys. The way the light was shine in through the windows and cascade onto her face as she lay sleeping next to him. Jon wanted that feeling back, he wanted his life back. He didn’t recognize this hell he was in, not two months ago he was happy and in love. More love than he had ever felt in his life, a life filled with darkness and misery from the only family he had known. The Starks loved him, but he would always be an outsider with them, no matter how hard he tried. Grey Worm glared through the darkness at Jon, he had nothing left in his heart but anger. He kept replaying Missandei’s death in his head, trying to cope, trying to understand, trying to find some sort of resolution. All he found was more anger, more hatred. Grey Worm looked back at Jon, this man still had everything he didn’t… and he threw it away. For what? A title he never wanted? A crown he never claimed? Grey Worm couldn’t understand this man, but he wasn’t going to let him hurt his Queen anymore. 

Jon walked up to the guards, more determined than ever. “I will see Daenerys. You will not stop me,” he draws his sword holding the shiny steel above his head. “I’ve faced the army of the dead, I’ve faced death itself, I’m not afraid.” Jon stares ruthlessly at the three of them. Grey Worm raises his hand in the air motioning the other two Dothraki off. “One last chance, Jon Snow.” Grey Worm motions for Jon to pass by them. He may not have liked Jon, but Jon had something he was willing to fight for, something Grey Worm would die to have back…. the woman he loves. Jon looked puzzled, he slowly lowered Long Claw and slid it into his scabbard. Walking trepidatiously passed the two Dothraki. Making his way up the bridge, back to Dragonstone. 

————- 

Daenerys Targaryen pushed the door open, hearing it crash against the wall. She looked around and couldn’t see anything, she fumbled around for the torch by the hallway to bring it into the room. Waving it around wildly she couldn’t see anyone in the bed. “Where the fuck are you Jon?!” she bellowed. She was more determined than ever to let the beast within her free. But first, she had to find Jon. 

A clash of thunder began in the distance, as Daenerys stand in Jon’s room watching the rain beat down on the outside of the castle. Jon rushes inside to shake the wetness off his cloak. He had to find Dany, there were so many things left unsaid. So much he had to explain, and this time, she would listen. Daenerys sits by the fire, watching the flames rise as she hears Drogon and the thunder wailing outside the darkened night sky. Jon stumbles into the room, and is shocked to see her waiting there for him. 

His once panicked look, relaxes as he sees her. As he smiles at her, wanting so much for them to just embrace, she recoils. “Jon! How could you do this to me!? To us!? I told you that telling your family would destroy us!” Daenerys swings her arm at his face, he grabs her to stop her, but the blow lands on his jaw. He could feel the power, the rage, the frustration she had bottled up unleash on him. Jon was shocked, but relented to her. “I’m so sorry Dany. I never thought they would betray me too. I swore them to secrecy, and I should have known that meant nothing.” 

“Enough!” Dany screamed, she backed away from him, scowling as he had never seen before. This wasn’t his Queen, she was cold, yet her fire still burned. If she didn’t care, then why would she be here, enraged at him? He had to talk to her, even if she didn’t want to hear it. “Dany, please…” he raised his hand to grab her again, as she turned and swung around again, knocking him to the ground. “I cannot even look at you! How can you profess to love me, and care for me, when all you did was betray me and steal my throne!” Dany stood over him, as Jon looked shocked by her blow, holding his bleeding lip in his hand. He rose, and stared straight into her face. His eyes determined and as lifeless as hers. “WILL YOU LET ME EXPLAIN!” He screamed, inches from her face. She could feel his breath on her, and closed her eyes. Wanting nothing more than to hear him tell her it was all a mistake. And she was wrong. But her fire wouldn’t relent. She fumed at him, “Fine. You have five minutes, I will listen no more, after that,” she mumbled as she walked over to the chair by the fire. 

Jon composed himself again, as he walks gently over to her facing her by the flames. “I cannot, tell you how sorry I am. Because I’m not! I told them to keep my heritage a secret, they SWORE to me they would. I can say, I’m the fool who trusted them. And for that! I apologize to you. But you know this changes nothing. I don’t want the throne, I never did,” his eyes cooled looking at her face as she softened a little. 

Daenerys’ mind could only go back to Winterfell, where the last time Jon’s promises fell hollow on her ears. 

Flashback to WF, as Jon is talking with Sansa, Arya, and Bran:   
“You’re wrong! She’s a good Queen. She’s my Queen!” Jon exclaims as Sansa is egging him on. “You love her, you’re blinded by love and duty, Jon. You cannot see who she really is!” Sansa spat. Her voice laced with distain. Arya and Bran look on as the two fight. “You know nothing about her Sansa, you didn’t even bother to get to know her! How can you make these judgments based on a few interactions, huh? How?! I’ve spent months with Daenerys, she’s loyal, caring, and treats her people like no ruler I have ever seen. She spent her life freeing people from tyranny.” Jon could feel his blood boiling, the rooms in Winterfell weren’t sound proof and he knew that Dany was just down the hall. 

“Don’t give me that, Jon. She’s just like the others, all she wants is the throne. You think I don’t know a power hungry person when I see them?! I sent my whole life around those people,” Sansa sat done by the table near Bran. “Tell him, Bran. Tell him, she’s no different.” Bran looked confused at his sister, “It’s entirely up to her fate, what happens. I cannot predict it. Daenerys is here for a purpose,” Bran rested his hands on Sansa. Jon walked over to the table and sat down with a huff. “Look, I don’t want to fight any of you. You’re my family, but you have to accept she’s my family too,” Jon pleaded. Sansa could feel her brother’s frustration melt away, he just wanted them to give Dany a chance. 

Daenerys found herself in the hallway, looking for Jon. The stairways in Winterfell were dark and confusing. She rested her hands on the wall, to keep from tripping on anything that may get in her path. She heard raised voices in the other room, she didn’t want to hear what was being said, but she couldn’t help being curious after she her Jon’s husky tone. After all, she loved him. And anything he said, would be something she wanted to hear. 

“Jon, you have to at least promise me if things with Daenerys go wrong. You’ll be the first line of defense against her,” Sansa whispered staring at her brother, with determination. “What are you implying? Daenerys is everything to me. I will not betray her!” Jon said exacerbated by Sansa’s reasonings. “Promise me, Jon” Dany was perplexed by overhearing this, but as she gathered her thoughts, she heard Jon say, “I promise.” It filled Dany’s heart with sorrow. “Jon, how could you,” Dany whispered in the darkness. Drifting back down the hall, where she came from. 

“Dany, please. I’d never betray you on purpose. You have to know how much I love you. There’s no one in the world, that means more to me than you,” Jon stared directly at Dany as she watched the flames dance in the fireplace. She wanted so badly to believe him, but hearing him say to his sister, that he promised to be the first line of defense against her bounced around in her mind. Jon didn’t know Dany overheard this conversation. And Dany didn’t hear the first part. Jon kneeled down before her, reaching for her hands. Dany rose from the chair, and walked away from him, turning slightly to illuminate her face in the flames. 

“It was all part of your plan,” she muttered under her breath. “What do you mean?” Jon stared back at her, hanging on each word. “It was all part of your plan, to use me for my armies, dragons, just to win your war.”  
“Dany why would I do that! This is madness. You cannot push me away. I love you! I never stopped. It doesn’t matter if you think I betrayed you, or that I’m a Targaryen by birth, you will always be the woman I love,” Jon could feel his emotions welling at the surface. He couldn’t help but stare at her, waiting, praying for her response. She turned and walked over to him, her eyes wide as her face danced around his. “You love me?” She said coyly, “You can prove it to me.” Jon looked puzzled at her face, as she tempted him with her words and her lips dancing around his. “What—do you mean?” Jon muttered. “There’s only two people on Dragonstone that have spread the news of your heritage to everyone! And they must be dealt with.” Daenerys face leaned in to kiss Jon, his lips parted to find himself drawn into her breath, filling his heart with desire. It had been weeks since he last kissed her, and it felt so good to be back there again. Jon opened his eyes, staring into hers, “Who?” He whispered. “Tyrion— and Varys. They must pay, Jon.”


	3. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds his inner darkness, but is it too late?

Chapter 3  
Vengeance 

Tyrion and Varys look at one another, as they are being led into the throne room at Dragonstone. They were perplexed at why the Queen called them so late in the evening. Yet they also knew, she wasn’t one for giving her motives away. Jon stood beside her by the throne, Tyrion could see a large bruise on the side of his face. Jon made eye contact with both of them as they walked up, standing in front of Daenerys. “I’ve called you here, my councilmen, to ask you why. Why have you spread these lies about Jon being a Targaryen. And heir to the Iron Throne?” Dany was scornful but Tyrion was used to her cold Queen’s mask. He walked closer to her, as one Dothraki guard raised his sword to stop him. 

“My Queen, we did nothing of the sort. We are loyal to you, above all else. Why would we want someone else to take the throne?” Tyrion rebuttled. Dany looked deep into his eyes, “Make no mistake Tyrion Lannister, I am not a fool. I am not just a naive girl, who set out to be Queen. I know everything. Choose your words wisely, before you lie to me again,” Dany’s words fell hard on them both, Jon stared determined at them, knowing exactly who they were dealing with, his Queen. 

Jon’s voice echoed in the chamber, “Do not lie to your Queen!” Tyrion looked over at Jon, the fierce intensity in his eyes was nothing he had seen before. “I sentence you both, to die,” Dany looked over at Jon, then back at Tyrion. “For your betrayal of the crown, and the one true Queen.” 

“May we speak privately, my Queen,” Varys interjected. “No. I have heard enough, Jon… lead these two outside. I have had enough words.” Daenerys gets up and passes by Jon, making eye contact with him, imploring him to do his duty to her, as the man who loves her. Jon nodded to the Dothraki, as they led Varys and Tyrion out the gate. 

——————

Tyrion felt his heart beating out of his chest, as he walked along the black beach. Varys stood still, motionless as he saw Dany and Jon facing them. Daenerys cold demeanor was nothing new to the two men, but it was Jon’s coldness that took them by surprise. 

“Please, my Queen… I implore you.” Varys spoke, “We were only doing what we thought was best for the realm.” Daenerys turned her head away, “What was best for you, you mean. How can denying me my birthright be for the good of the realm? You do not even know Jon, yet you betrayed me to put him on the throne!” Daenerys would hear no more. 

“I, Daenerys Targaryen, first of my name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, sentence you both to die.” Daenerys looked over at Jon, her eyes determined, but as he looked into them all he saw was pain and sorrow. Jon walked up to the two men, standing firm. Drogon’s face appeared over his head, the growls of the dragon echoed over them all. Varys looked at Tyrion, and shut his eyes. “Dracarys!” Jon shouted, as the two men were engulfed in flame. 

Jon stepped back, and looked over at Daenerys she let a small pained smile illuminate her face. She finally knew, Jon had found his fire. He was a true Targaryen, and nothing was going to stop them. Jon smiled back at her, cool and strengthened in their resolve they stood together as the flames dissipated. They knew no one, would betray them again. 

———— 

Jon rushes into the doorway, with Daenerys clinging to his body, as they are wrapped in a fiery kiss. He rips at her clothes trying to free her from her fabric prison. She grabs at his hair, pulling him into her, her whole mouth pulsing around his lips. Dany missed him, every day she spent weeks lamenting their love, along with her thoughts of betrayal. She didn’t want to think about that now, he was her dragon. And she wanted every part of him with her. Jon pulled at her black dress, exposing her heaving breasts, he stood quiet for a second admiring her beauty. He wanted to drink it in, every flame filled glow of her luxurious breasts. 

Dany’s eyes studied his face as he stared down at her, she wanted to tear his clothes off. Her hand lifted his chin to look her in the eyes, “Hey,” she said quietly “I am yours.” “And you are mine,” Jon husked pulling her into his face, feeling her soft lips pressed against his, was all he ever wanted. But he had a burning desire he had never felt before. He wanted to ravage her. Jon ran his hand up her silken middle and it found its way to her breast, he caressed it as she moaned into his mouth. 

Dany ripped off his cloak, and untied his armor. It clanged to the ground, he pushed her back into the bed, she landed on it roughly smiling up at him, as he towered over her. “You want it bad, don’t you my Queen?” His voice low and sensual, yet forceful. “Yes, my Dragon I want it.” She begged him from the bed, her eyes wanton... searching his lustful face for pleasure. Jon ran his hands up her thighs, parting them leaning over her. “Give me what I want,” he pushed her further up the bed, her head inches from the headboard. “What do you want?” she moaned. “I want to fuck you, hard.” Dany’s eye flew open, “You want what?” she said not knowing this side of her Jon, she only ever knew his caring nature. Dany was intrigued, she closed her eyes as he moved his sensual hard muscles over her, “Fuck me —- yes baby, do it.” 

Jon couldn’t contain himself any longer. He flipped her over, kneading his hands down her back, she could feel his breath behind her ear. “I want every part of you to scream,” Jon whispered. Dany couldn’t take the teasing any longer, “Fuck me —- Damn it,” she urged. Jon lifted her legs and pulled her closer to his kneeled lap, moving his fingers into her core, he could feel how ready she was. How she flowed for him, he never wanted to leave her. It was all he could do not to penetrate her with his hard cock as it rubbed so close to her folds. He pulled her in tighter, entering her with his fingers. “Oh god Jon, fuck me,” Dany pleaded. “Not yet, my love. First you have to wait,” Jon slid down her body and flipped her to her side, he got up and walked over to his armor on the floor, grasping a piece of leather from his pants. He walked back over to her, pinning her hands above her head, and tying them to the bed frame. “What are you doing, Jon?” 

Dany was confused by Jon, he was so forceful with such blatant desire. “Hush,” he said sternly. “You will listen to me now. I’m the ruler of this room,” he said dancing his fingers over her face. Dany looked perplexed at him, but she nodded and moved up higher on the bed, opening her legs, begging him to end her suffering. Jon walked around the bed, scanning her body like a predator to its prey. He stopped as she licked her lips, craving his touch again. “Please Jon, I need you. It’s been so long,” Daenerys felt powerless, but she knew the allure she still possessed even tied to the bed. “You want it, all of it?” Jon’s eyes teased at her. “Yes, all of it… now.” Jon crawled on top of her, feeling his hardness work its way up her thigh, he wanted to ravage her but he also loved her, and didn’t want this to end. 

His hands, rough and firm snaked their way up her smooth supple middle, resting underneath her back. He rose to meet her mouth, exhaling and inhaling her perfect lips, darting his tongue deep into her mouth, she moaned with excitement. Which only fueled his desire more. Sucking on her bottom lip, he broke free of their kiss leaving her wanting more. He moved his head down her body, resting only to lick her engorged clit. He teased at her, knowing she couldn’t move, he breathed over it, biting softly, licking between her folds, penetrating her with his tongue. “God Dany, you’re so ready. Say it.”  
“Ohhh Jon, take me. Fuck me. Fill me up,” Dany couldn’t take it any longer, her body quivered for him. “As you wish, my Queen.” 

Jon licked up her torso breathing and sucking at her breast, making his way to her heaving mouth. Dany wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her, she wanted it so bad, she was tired of waiting. He could feel his hard member sliding into her, she was so wet for him. Her walls pulsed around his flesh as if sucking the life from his soul, he dove into her. Body and spirit, kneading his hands up her legs, pressing deeper into her as she whimpered in pleasure. “Jon, uh, fuck… you’re so good,” Dany smashed her hips into him, still unable to touch his face or body as her hands were tied. 

“You like that?” Jon motioned deeper into her, her cries feeding his need to please her. “Yes, baby. Oh my god, you’re so big,” she screamed. Jon could feel himself cumming inside her, he pushed harder, not wanting this feeling to end. Her wetness dripping down his hard cock. “Untie me,” Dany husked, “I want to feel you.” Jon looked up at her adoring eyes, and pulled the leather off the bed, freeing Dany’s hands. She grabbed at his back, pulling him closer to her, her hands landing on the base of his neck. She breathed for him, she wanted everything with him again. Nothing else mattered in the world. He shook into her one last time, feeling himself empty into her, her flesh was his, her body arching into him, feeling every move he made. The last waves of ecstasy came over them both, and she lay defeated and spent, he collapsed next to her side, rubbing up and down her chest. 

Dany smiled back at him, her hair tousled around her face. Her mood, was peaceful and almost giddy. She turned to face him, “I love you. So much. I don’t think you’ll ever know how much.” Dany played with his hair, Jon returned her gaze. “I do know, because that’s how much I love you,” he pulled her closer to his side. Never wanting to leave, never wanting anything more than this.


	4. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei has more planned for Daenerys

**Chapter 4  
Timing**

Light streams through the windows, laying gently on everything in the room. Jon’s eyes flicker awake to see Daenerys sleeping soundly. Her hair gently framing her face, her mouth soft and creased… forming a gentle smile. Jon reaches for her face, rubbing his thumb up and down her cheek. He spent so many nights wishing he could be back here, this moment, just the two of them wrapped in the warmth of their love. Daenerys’ eyes flutter open. “Hey,” Jon exhales. “Hmmm, that was one hell of a night, Jon Snow,” Dany stirs stretching her arms above her head. He watches her quietly, Dany strokes his raven curls through her fingers. Jon looks deep into her luxurious eyes, eyes that knew him so well, eyes that could see his very soul. 

“I missed you,” Jon smiled. “Every day on that ship, I missed holding you, kissing you, adoring you. Life isn’t complete without you, Daenerys. It just isn’t.” “Jon, there’s so much we still have to talk about,” Daenerys ran her hands up and down his chest. Jon could feel she was holding something back, she never acted this coy around him. She wouldn’t look him in the eyes. Jon reaches over and lifts her chin, “There’s nothing you cannot tell me, Dany. We are one now, not one thing can change that.”   
Daenerys knew she could finally trust Jon, but a part of her was always weary. It took her so long to trust anyone, and Jon was different, but sometimes she never knew. Her head was still a tangle of conflicting emotions. “Jon — I…” Dany stammers. 

Large thumps at the door shocked both lovers out of their blissful cocoon. “Who is it?!” Daenerys rose covering her breasts with the blanket. “My Queen, excuse.” Grey Worm answered, “We need you down in the war chamber. There is urgent business in King’s Landing.” “Yes, right away,” Jon replies grabbing at his clothes by the bed, looking longingly at Daenerys as she looks back at him, both annoyed at being disrupted but determined to find out what was going on. They gathered their things, and ran out the door. 

“What has happened?” Daenerys remarks as the guards are settled around the war room table. Grey Worm looks at Dany and Jon and a small smirk lightens his face, this small moment of reflection for him finally seeing Jon make amends to their Queen. Knowing Jon wasn’t wasting his life, made it all worth it for Grey Worm. “It’s Cersei, my Queen. She’s in open rebellion against you. She has gathered all citizens of King’s Landing within the gates.” 

Daenerys looks over at Jon, she could tell he was feeling the same thing she was, …. dread. Cersei wasn’t going down without a fight, and was taking innocent lives with her. “What can we do from here?” Jon asked. Daenerys’ cold Queen mask enveloped her face once more, “We must take the city, at all costs,” she said sternly. “Grey Worm, gather the North men, Unsullied, and Dothraki and meet Jon and me at the gates of King’s Landing. Jon and I will ride Drogon there, now.” Grey Worm nodded and rushed out the door with the rest of the men. 

Jon turns to Daenerys, his eyes cool and calm. “What can we do about the people of King’s Landing?” Daenerys pauses for a moment knowing what she had to do, but not wanting to commit those feelings to words. “Jon, we will do what we can. But I cannot guarantee that many will not die, in the end. This is war.” Jon looked sheepishly down to the floor, and then back up looking over at Daenerys, her eyes were soft but determined. He knew in his heart, this is what had to be done. “Let’s go, together,” he lifts his hand to her face brushing her cheek, as she leans into his touch. 

 

—————- 

Daenerys walked swiftly up to Drogon, working her way up his wing as Jon follows close behind. The wind whipped around them, Drogon stood firm allowing Dany to mount his back. A brisk thud landed near Jon’s feet. Drogon roared and swung his tail around to attack Jon. “Drogon!” Dany screamed. Jon stepped back as Drogon’s face turned towards him, fire in his eyes, and fear in Jon’s. 

Drogon raised his head and roared again. Then looked back at Jon, as if to say he was warning him not to betray his Queen again. Jon nodded, and grabbed for Dany’s hand as she lifted him up on Drogon’s back. They both clung to one another as the dragon spread his wings and started to fly off towards King’s Landing. 

Jon could see the people rushing underneath the gates while Drogon flew overhead. They looked so small from where he was, he grabbed tighter around Dany’s waist. She looked back at him, directing Drogon to land near the Unsullied army just outside the gates. Drogon lands on the hill overlooking Dany’s large army. “Dovaogedys! Naejot memebatas! Menti ossenatas, pilos lue vale tolvie ossenatas.” Daenerys roars overhead from Drogon’s back, her eyes fixed upon the gates. Jon could feel her body tense, he knew what she had to do. 

Daenerys lifted Drogon’s ridges as he jumped into flight, the Unsullied and Dothraki charging their forces beneath her, Daenerys raised her head…. “Dracarys!” she screamed as the gates of King’s landing exploded into pieces, leaving chard bricks and rubble in their wake. Daenerys flew over the streets and she could see there was no other choice, small bubbles of green glow could be seen between each row of houses. She looked at Jon behind her, then back at the Red Keep. She knew what Cersei had planned all along. 

Cersei could see everything from where she was standing in the Red tower. Her eyes flickered with joy, seeing the dragon fly around the streets of the city, unclear of his direct path. “She’s a fool if she thinks I’ll give up the city that easily,” she crowed to one of her guards. “Take everything to the throne room. We will meet this tiny tyrant soon enough. But first, we’ll destroy her soul.” 

Daenerys kept searching the crowds of people in the streets for her armies, she searched for everything, she wracked her brain trying to find a reason why Cersei would do this, to the people she swore to protect. Dany didn’t fight so hard, go through this much to be placed in the very spot where she had to choose life or death for her people. She couldn’t make that choice. But everywhere she peered more green flame enveloped the city. Jon brought his lips near her ear, “It’s what needs to be done, my love. Don’t fight your destiny. You are more than just this.” 

Daenerys pulled her head down lower, “Dracarys” she whispered to Drogon as they winded their way through the city streets. The buildings bursting into flames, falling down onto the people below. Green flames exploding behind them as they flew overhead. From below all the citizens could see was flames shooting from this beast of death, above them. Little did they know, it was the beast they called Queen who was burning them alive. 

Daenerys could feel her heart implode with every shoot of her dragon’s flame. She tried so hard to only have Drogon aim for the wildfire pits underneath the city streets but more and more casualties fell to her dragon’s fiery doom. “No! No! No!” Cersei hissed, “she’s ruining it all!” Qyburn ran to his Queen’s side. “There is another way, my Queen,” Qyburn smirked as he looks up. Cersei follows his gaze, then she looks down to the city at Drogon and Dany. “So there is,” Cersei’s evil grin graces her lips as she continues to stare out the window. 

Daenerys couldn’t take it anymore, if Cersei was going to destroy her own people. Dany would have no more part in it. Daenerys directs Drogon to fly closer to the Red Keep, his wings quake overhead as she and Jon fly closer to the tower, flames shooting towards the row of towers below the main castle. Cersei directs the soldiers above, unbeknownst to Dany as she gets closer and closer to destroying Cersei once and for all. 

The metal scraped the bow as the large arrow is raised into the sky, aiming at Drogon. Daenerys turns her head towards the tower, seeing a flash of light reflect into her eyes. She quickly veers her body left to direct Drogon away from the danger, as the dragon swoops sideways she looks behind her, and Jon is sliding down Drogon’s wing towards the city below. “Jon, no… oh my god, NO!” She cries as she sees the last shapes of his cloak disappear from view.


	5. Old Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys relents to her destiny.

**Chapter 5  
Old Gods**

Daenerys can feel Drogon’s scales shifting underneath her, as she clings desperately to his ridges directing him to dive straight down. The wind whipping her hair. She watches Jon fall towards the ground, her heart pounding between her ears. Jon’s cloak dancing in the wind, Drogon veers right trying to fly underneath Jon to catch him, Jon reaches out towards his dark wing. “Jon please!” Dany screams reaching out for him, but Jon falls further, just grazing the tip of the dragon’s scales. Drogon can feel Dany’s panic, he lurches upwards and reaches out his terrible claws, grasping Jon’s limp body, just as they all hurdle towards the buildings below. 

Jon could feel the vice grip of Drogon’s talons piercing into his flesh. He felt the blood running down his leg, and the sudden relief of knowing he wasn’t falling to his death anymore. Drogon flew towards the fields surrounding the castle walls. His enormous body making the weeds below shudder, landing with great care as he placed Jon onto the ground below. 

“Jon!” Dany slid down Drogon’s back and rushed to embrace him, “Are you okay?! Are you hurt?” she peered down to see the talon scratch that oozed through his leg armor. “I’m just fine, my love, just a scratch. Just glad I didn’t fall any farther,” Jon chuckled. Dany’s eyes grew wide, as she playfully tapped him on the shoulder for joking, “This is not funny!,” she smiled, “I could have lost you!” 

“I’m just glad Drogon decided to forgive me, … for now,” Jon smiled up at the beast, and Drogon ruffled his wings around them both, staring down at Jon with a menacing look. 

Cersei walks into King’s Landing seeing the smoked filled streets and unwashed faces watching her with fear and horror. She couldn’t stand the smell of the city, she held her breath eeking out what little words she could. “My people, I promised you that the Dragon Queen would bring you only fire and death… and as you can see that’s exactly what she did. You now know the true enemy. You now must help me fight against her darkness. The wickedness she brings to your families, to your lives.” Cersei scowls down at her army below, as their numbers are few and they’re hiding between the women and children of the city. “My men! Hear this, you shall bring me the tyrant Queen’s head. No longer will she rain fire down upon my people, no longer will she bring fear to our citizens.” Cersei bellowed, “Bring me Daenerys Targaryen!”

Daenerys hugged Jon around the neck, “Don’t ever scare me like that again,” her lips brushing his cheek. Jon searched her face, and found tears rolling down her cheeks. “Daenerys, I said I’d never leave you. And I keep my promises.” Jon embraced her again, looking over her shoulder he saw a large army moving towards them up the hill. Daenerys turns to see what Jon is looking at, her heart sinks. “It’s time,” she says lowly. “What do you mean, Dany? We can still fight them, the Unsullied can find us here, let’s fly off!” Jon urges her to climb back onto Drogon. But Daenerys stares off as the army approaches her faster. 

“Jon, I can’t. It’s over, we’ve lost. We need more help,” Daenerys reaches for his face and pulls him into her, her lips trembling into his. Jon could feel his heart breaking, leaning into her touch the moment stood still as he pulled his lips away from hers, their foreheads nestling next to one another. 

“Dragon Queen!” a general of the army below screamed. “You must come with us!” Drogon bent down his head, directing it to the army, waiting for a signal from Daenerys to end them with a fiery blaze. Daenerys looked up at Drogon, her eyes filled with tears, “It’s time Drogon,” Drogon looked down at her, purring he lowered his head to her hand. Daenerys stroked his nose, then turned back to Jon. “It’s my fate, Jon. I must go,” Daenerys reaches for him, Jon recoils grabbing his sword lifting it over his head pushing past her to face the army. 

“No, we are more than fate, Dany. We make our own destinies,” he turned back to face her “Your whole life has been you, shaping your own destiny! If you blindly believed in fate, you wouldn’t be who you are now.” “Jon, please. I must do this,” Dany reached out for his sword bringing it down from his hand. “I love you, I’ll never stop loving you. No matter what happens, where our lives lead us, you’ll always be with me, Jon.” Dany gripped her arms around Jon, he leaned into her embrace feeling the tears running down his face. Daenerys leans in to kiss him again, “Always,” she whispered. She pushes past him to walk towards the army. 

“I won’t let anyone harm you!” Jon shouted, “No One!” Daenerys is dragged down the hill by two soldiers, as Jon looks out at the crowd in disgust. “I’ll never leave you, Dany” he whispered to himself as she is being led through the sea of black clad soldiers. 

“Bitch! Whore!” The soldiers spit and hurl objects at Dany, she remains stoic. Daenerys scowls at them, wishing her eyes could ignite them all into flames. Jon turns toward Drogon, seeing Dany grow smaller into the distance. Drogon cannot contain his anger, shooting flames into the sky. Jon reaches out to him, “Drogon we need to find help,” Jon climbs up Drogon’s back, looking out at the army, hoping beyond hope he hasn’t lost Dany forever. 

———————-

Drogon’s eyes scanned the forest for a place to land, as Jon clung to his back fighting the harsh winter wind biting his face. The pine trees brushed underneath Drogon’s belly, as the dragon descended down to Winterfell.   
Jon knew the only way to help Daenerys was to find his family, he slid off Drogon and heads for the gates of Winterfell. 

“Who goes there?” a disembodied voice screamed from beyond the gate.   
“It’s I, Jon Snow, Lord of Winterfell… King in the North,” Jon furrowed his brow, as the gates slowly opened to him. “Jon!” Arya ran to his side, circling her arms around his neck. “I’m so glad you’re home!” Arya jumped down and grasped his hand leading him into the city. “There’s no time, Arya, we must find Sansa. I have to help Daenerys. She’s been captured by Cersei.” Arya could see the pained look in her brother’s eyes, she felt for him, but she knew maybe it was for the best that Daenerys was gone. 

Jon and Arya walk carefully through the hallways of Winterfell, and find Sansa and Bran in the main dining hall, pouring over old maps. “Here, and here…” Sansa says as she looks up to see Jon walking towards them. “Jon! It’s so good to see you,” Bran looks over, as he sees the look of grave concern on his brother’s face. “No time for pleasantries, we must go now!” Jon says forcefully. “Go where, where are meant to be rushing off to?” Sansa exclaims. “We have to go ride to King’s Landing, Daenerys has been captured by Cersei. She may be executed, we must bring the Northern armies and fight to free her,” the look on Jon’s panicked face alarmed all three siblings. After a long silence, the three turned towards Jon, “We’re not risking our lives for her. She knew the dangers of fighting for King’s Landing. We won’t risk more Northern Lives for her cause,” Sansa’s words fell like a thousand arrows on Jon’s heart. “What do you mean!? Daenerys risked her own life, and lost most of her entire army, that she built for a decade… to help us win the war against the Night King, and you won’t help save her?!” Jon looked perplexed at his siblings, people who he grew up with, people at this very moment he barely knew. 

“She knew she couldn’t win, with the army she had left, and one dragon. We aren’t fighting her war,” Arya rebuttled. Jon lowered his head to his hands, exhaling deeply, trying not to scream at his family. Trying so desperately to find a way to help Dany, and still get his troops to ride South. His jaw clenched, “I don’t need any of you, I am King in the North… and my armies will follow me, without you.” 

“But they won’t,” Bran whispered, “They aren’t your soldiers anymore, they’re mine. You renounced your throne when you swore fealty to Daenerys. You have no power here anymore, Jon.” Jon couldn’t contain himself any longer, his eyes raged against these strangers, these weren’t the siblings her grew up with, swore to protect at all costs, they wouldn’t even break out of their own lives to help the woman he loved. “I cannot believe you, any of YOU!” Jon shouted. 

“We all risked our lives to save Winterfell from the Night King, the Dothraki were slaughtered, the Unsullied barely made it out alive, and Daenerys herself was out on the field of battle… and you can’t even honor her sacrifice? I’m ashamed to call myself a Stark.” Jon walked over closer to Arya, Bran, and Sansa, “Father would be ashamed too,” Jon inhaled sharply, “I don’t have time for this, I thought you could put aside your petty squabbles and help me save Dany but I was wrong, and she was right about you all. She knew you’d never trust her, never even give her a chance, and now you’ve truly proven it.” Jon walked slowly out of the dining hall, “And you’ve proven to me, who my family isn’t.” Sansa, Arya, and Bran watch as Jon walks away. They look at each other in disbelief. “He’s a fool if he thinks we’d ever help her,” Sansa slams her hand onto the table.   
—————— 

Jon could feel the weight of the day, pulling him down farther to the ground. He walked slowly over to the Weirwood tree, and knelt down. “Father, I don’t know what gods could let you hear me right now, but I need your help.” Jon unsheathed Long Claw, and placed it between his waiting hands, to pray. “I love them, you know I do. But I love her too. It’s not fair that they keep putting me in the middle. Why can’t they just accept me for who I am? I am a Stark… I am a Targaryen. I am the blood of the dragon and the wolf.” Jon could feel every part of his mind race with adrenaline, a spark of something shooting through him. He raised his sword, and slammed it into the side of the Weirwood tree, leaving a huge gash in the side of the trunk. 

Drogon felt something he had never felt before, he could see the world through Jon’s eyes. Feel his emotions, experiencing this was new to the dragon. He only ever felt this way with Daenerys, Drogon spread his wings, and flew to Jon’s side, just steps from the ancient tree. Jon gathered his strength and climbed atop Drogon’s back, the two were soon airborne, looking down below at Winterfell. Jon took a deep breath in, ”Dracarys!” he exclaimed, his eyes fixed on the edge of Winterfell’s castle. Drogon let his fire free, and the castle walls exploded into ash. “Dracarys!” Jon continued, and then the interior walls of the castle fell. Jon could see people fleeing the city, and spotted Sansa’s red hair running towards the outside of the gates. Jon directed Drogon to land near the tree again, as the ashes filled the air, and Winterfell’s walls crumbled below them. 

“Jon what have you done!?” Arya screamed, “You’ve lost your mind! She’s driven you insane!” Sansa, Arya and Bran huddled under the Weirwood tree. “No. _she_ has awakened my soul, and finally allowed me to see who you all… truly are! You were never going to accept me for who I am, a dragon… You never saw Dany as one of you, and never saw me as one either!” Jon steamed with fury, his body shook with it. “When I’m King, and Daenerys is Queen… I’ll remember this day, the day I truly knew you’d never help me, and the day I became a true Targaryen. The day I left the Stark, behind.” Jon motions to Drogon, and climbs on his back once more, the two glide into the air, leaving snow cascading down onto the tree below, leaving the siblings a gasp in horror as they watch their childhood home burn to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this story! #LongLiveDaenerys


End file.
